Kakak Mikoto
by saerusa
Summary: bahkan bapak-bapak penjual nasi padang pun mengira mayu sedang jalan mengajak istrinya. indonesiaAU!. semi plotless. —mayu/mikoto


**Kakak Mikoto**

**gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun © izumi tsubaki**

maaf sensei tapi sensei juga ngeship mayumiko kan KAAANNNNN

(maksa)

(tidak tahu malu)

Segala warning ditempel disini

Tante tjan ini hutangnya! Jan dipikirin judul sama sumeri udahlah bhay maav nulisnya makin lama kayak armadillo menggelinding kemana mana :')

.

.

.

-:-

_Tenonoenetetette_—ringtone imbisil Mikoto teriak pada jam istirahat. Si empu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan artikel bagaimana caranya menjadi senpai manly tanpa menjadi girly berdeham penuh wibawa. _Tenonoenetette_—getar tidak sabaran. Mikoto merangsek si ponsel dan _mayumayu ucul_ terpampang di layar. Kurang sedetik ia menekan tombol jawab. Buru-buru memindai keadaan di kelas dan bergaya sok keren lagi: melipat tungkai ke atas dan berbicara seolah ada cewek minta ketemuan lewat telepon.

"Halo?" pada akhirnya tujuan Mikoto untuk bersikap ala pangeran gagal. Ia khilaf karena disapa duluan dari seberang. _Bomat, bomat, bomat_ ultimatum Mikoto pada dirinya sendiri. _Bomat, miko atau kamu malu-maluin diri-sendiri._

"Halo? Mayuuu? Tumbenan?" Mikoto mengangkat dengan perasaan bunga-bunga cerah. "Ada apa nih?" adalah hal langka Mayu menelpon. Biasanya sms per karakter berbahasa nenek moyang, jelas Mikoto sekarang senang.

Mayu menyimak baik-baik.

"Kak Mikoto." Bentuk suara Mayu menghanyutkan kewarasan Mikoto ke comberan. "Nanti malam makan nasi padang ya." To the point. Sesimpel itu, teman-teman Mayu berpikir inilah calon womanizer yang akan masuk klub prince & princess dibawah asuhan Kise, Oikawa dan Kashima plusnya lagi entah mengapa semua yang ikut mendengarkan jadi meleleh sendiri.

_Weh Mayuuuuu edann banget elooooo langsung tembaaaaak! Iya nih Mayu beneran lelaki sejati! Katanya bocah pemales tapi kalau ngajak cewek langsung dardeeerrdorrr yah?_ _Sasuga bocah mageeeeer! _Seluruh teman Mayu berpikir Mikoto adalah kakak kelas yang cantik (dengar dari namanya) yang baik (sampai Mayu mau capek-capek ngomong) dan thekthy nan spesial (jelas Mayu mau susah-susah nelpon).

Begini, isu jones jadi topik terpanas di kelas. Setiap orang punya kopel kecuali si tukang tidur di belakang, Mayu Nozaki. Padahal jabatan di klub judo, bungkus visual semuanya oke kalau niat. Kecuali kalau magernya kambuh… dan suatu hari si sahabat Mayu menemukan kontak Mikoto Mikoshiba diantara kontak berawalan nama Nozaki. Dan suatu hari kesempatan ini datang. Dan …

Mikoto menggigit bibir mengulum senyum. Ampun Avatar Aang, Mikoto tidak tahan lagi. Ia menangkap ajakan Mayu sebagai sesuatu yang amat menggemaskan dan hatinya instan melorot. Sebagai kakak kelas yang baik dan bisa jadi panutan umat, maka jawaban Mikoto adalah iya. Tapi tidak dengan jawaban langsung ke inti. "Mau makan dimana emang." Pura-pura sok kul. Bhah.

"Deket balai kota, Kak." Mayu melirik ekspresi temannya dan kembali berbicara. "Janjian maghrib aja di halte Merdeka."

Tauuuutttt—telepon terputus akibat jempol Mikoto yang gemetaran, tidak sengaja ikon merah tertekan. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mau diajukan (ini Mayu ngajak dalam rangka apa—) tapi Mikoto keburu sibuk mengendalikan supernova dalam jiwa.

-:-

_MayMayyyy u daKh dmNnn,,,_

_Masih otw Kak_

_MayyyMayyyy Q pun,,,_

_Ok Kak_

-:-

Sesampainya di halte, Mikoto merasa ia datang dari planet sebelah. Semua orang yang menunggu bus disini kering sedangkan ia basah tidak bisa dibilang kuyup sih… cuman malu-maluin saja. Apalagi Mikoto orangnya nyerempet rempong, sadar diri dengan sifatnya, Mikoto pura-pura berdeham manly dan membereskan seragamnya yang nempel pada kulit. Pura-pura nyanyi. Apa saja untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Mayu sebenarnya datang duluan tahu Mikoto sudah sampai tapi tidak langsung menepuk bahu si Kakak. Ia mendekatkan jarak pelan-pelan persis mau modus ke cewek. Mayu mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke salah satu tiang halte, berdiri agak miring sembari bersidekap. Alhasil, ketika Mikoto misuh-misuh kebasahan, mendekat ke bangku dan mendongak ia akan saling tukar pandang dengan si pemilik sepasang mata elang yang suka tidak punya stok diksi dalam otaknya. Alternatif lain, dia punya segudang kalimat dalam hatinya. "Kak Mikoto." Mayu menyapa.

"Mayu." Mikoto level hepinya mulai meroket. "Mayuuuuu!"

Orang-orang berkasak-kusuk di halte tentang kenangan mereka di masa lalu bersama pasangan masing-masing.

-:-

"Ih tadi kenapa nggak langsung nepuk aku?" Mikoto inisiatif memecah sunyi.

"Kak Mikoto sibuk soalnya."

Iya sih… sibuk kebasahan. Barusan kemeja putihnya lembap. Mikoto besok tidak mau pilek. Mayu bajunya ada dua lapis jadi jas hitam seragamnya sekarang yang pakai Mikoto. Udah agak malem tapi langintnya masih terang masih berwarna orenji. Asyik pokoknya. Mikoto kebetulan pulang sekolahnya kelewat sore karena diminta tolong oleh klub menggambar untuk jadi model. Kalau Mayu jelas, sibuk melatih anggota tim judo untuk turnamen berikutnya.

Ritme awal mereka jalan sejajar. Sepatu mereka bersisian sampai mirip tentara lagi latihan pagi. Mikoto mendapatinya sebagai penggetar hati mendadak doki doki suru fortune cookie fuwa fuwa alayhum gambreng ketika ia sadar bahu Mayu proporsi sempurna untuk digambar. Apalagi dipakai bersandar.

Inner polos Mikoto_: yaudah pake aja buat contoh ngegambar siapa tau bisa bantu Nozaki makin oke_

Inner tidak polos Mikoto_: yaudah pake aja buat nyandar. Cuman buat bersandar bukan buat menggelepar…kan?_

Mikoto mengusap wajah, otaknya perlu dibilas rinso... kalau dekat-dekat Mayu pasti istrinya di rumah (baca:berhala) akan menyanyikan lagu madu tiga. Ah, Mikoto tanpa sadar mempercepat langkah sambil menutupi muka dengan kedua belah tangan. Mayu terkejut dan teringat akan sikap cewek pemalu binti najong di otoge milik Mikoto.

"Umm—Mayu." Mikoto mengetes fungsi lidahnya. Check check. "Mayu ngapain ya kita mau ke nasi padang?" yaelah. Yu don sei pisan. _Buat makan, Mikoto, buat makan_, Mikoto merutuk dalam hatinya. Aduh Mikoto malu sama kucing.

Mukjizat sekali pemirsa, tingkat sensor sentivitas Mayu langsung tegak seketika. "Ada manga baru terbit. Aku mau minta rekomendasi." Mayu curi lihat muka Mikoto.

"Ooh, ohh. Betewe Mayu, mau main ke rumah aku nggak, ada banyak otoge baru hehe. Aku kemaren belanja banyak sih siapa tau kamu suka gitu manga yang aku punya." Bacot abis Mikoto hilang prasangka malu yang barusan bikin bahunya berat.

"Iya nanti Minggu main."

"Bener?"

Mayu mengangguk numut.

Mayu membiarkan Mikoto berjalan duluan, mungkin supaya aura kakak kelasnya lebih terpancar. Mencoba berprasangka baik. Langkah kaki Mikoto lebar-lebar, dan Mayu menanggapinya dengan serius memperhatikan kenapa bahu Mikoto terus bergetar.

_Adudu... Adudu... gimana ya nggak enak sih sama Mayu kalau akunya g__i__ni. Tapi aduh kenapa perlu banget sport jantung? Aduh Mikoto Mikoshiba kamu alay banjet... banjet. Aduh Mayu tapi aku adudu adudu..._(Mikoto sibuk sendiri)

Tak tahan oleh gugup dan malu (coba jalan bersanding dengan makhluk tinggi dan calon pemenang sampul majalah High Boys) Mikoto berbalik dengan raut alis menekuk berkebalikan dengan semu mawar di pipi. Dipikir ulang oleh Mayu, Mikoto lebih asyik dijadikan materi pembelajaran mengisi plot, menggambar aneka ekspresi ketimbang berhala cantik yang dipuja-puja si kepala merah.

"Kak Mikoto." Mayu mengecek apakah raga dan nyawa Mikoto masih konek apa tidak.

"A-apasih kamu ngeliatinnya gitu banget?!" _Adudu Mayu adudu…_ Mikoto menuding Mayu yang berjalan kalem, memegangi selempang tasnya. "Jalannya ja-jangan lambat-lambat dong!" Mayu agak kaget juga. Soalnya, ini seperti jalan dengan Mamiko dalam mahakarya sang Kakak bukan jalan mau makan dengan kakak kelas berjudul 'mengobrolkan hobi yang sama.'

"Mayuuuu...!" Mikoto mengerang malu. "Mayu umm gini-" _aduh enaknya gimana ya ngomongnya. Kalau jalan barengan entar gimana-gimana ke Mayu nggak yah. Aduh kalau aku di depan kayak anak TK entar. Atau kalau aku dibelakang dia entar bocah ilang…_

Mayu merespon dengan langkah santai nan kilat, tahu-tahu ada di samping Mikoto dalam sekejap. Mayu menatap Mikoto, kalau-kalau dibandingkan dengan gurat sebelumnya, kali ini Mikoto merasakan molto dalam sorot mata Mayu. "Iya, Kakak. Kak Mikoto jalannya sekarang bareng aja, oke." kata Mayu dengan pose coolz, pose yang diidam-idam oleh Mikoto: gestur tubuh yang hangat, pengertian sekali kalau lagi jalan bareng pacar manis, pemalu dan panikan.

Bahu Mikoto rileks dan napasnya kini sama teraturnya dengan langkah mereka berdua.

Mikoto pikir ini bukan macam jalan sama adik kelas lagi.

-::-

Sesampainya di kedai yang dituju, Mayu masuk duluan diikuti Mikoto. Kucluk kucluk si merah mungil mengikuti jejak langkah Mayu. Si penjual pasang muka mencurigakan. Mayu mendapati pelanggan disini ramai dan padat untuk ukuran toko baru dibuka. Yasudahlah, Mayu menengok Mikoto yang ada dibalik punggungnya.

"Mayu. Kemana jas hitam seragammu. Dingin lho." Mikoto mengamati tubuh Mayu yang kelihatan ok dengan Januari basah seperti ini. _Apa badannya punya mesin penghangat otomatis? Ya mana tau, Mikoto…_ (biasa sesi monolog sedang dibuka)

Mayu memberi petunjuk lewat arah mata ke tubuh Mikoto. Jas yang dicari nongkrong memeluk tubuh Mikoto dengan kehangatan. Mikoto baru ngeh wangi downy campur parfum bukan pewangi bombom yang biasa dipakai dirumahnya. "Gausah dilepas Kak." Kata Mayu.

"Mas lagi bawa istrinya ya?" tunjuk Mikorin dengan antusias, membayangkan Mikorin dulu adalah gadis penuh semangat berambut panjang kini menjadi IRT cepak nan anggun bersama suaminya tiba-tiba sang Bapak ini memanggil kembali zaman pemerintahan Soeharto; saat dia masih kuat, tampan bagaikan Andhika Kangen Band.

"Adik kelas pak, adik kelas…."

"Weh sukanya sama yang lebih tua ya…" si Bapak yang lagi menjaga tokonya makin gemas.

"Pak… pLiZ sTaPh it,,,,"

-:-

Mikorin polos: kenapa sih daritadi kita digoda terus aku kan keren

Mikorin tidak polos: Mayu kayak rendang sih. Menggoda dari mata dan cita rasa

.

Mikorin polos: kamu harus banyak mengingat Tuhan

Mikorin tidak polos: udah deh Mayu aja kalem berarti sinyal hijau kan

.

Mikorin polos: aku tidak akan kalah darimu!

Mikorin tidak polos: silakan kalau bisa lewat dari pesona Mayu

.

Mikorin polos:

Mikorin tidak polos: lagian kamu jodohnya Mayu kok malu-malu. Lama-lama juga pasti mau

.

Mikorin polos:

Mikorin tidak polos: sok polos kamu

.

(_BADUM TSSS TSSS) _

-:-

Mayu melirik Mikoto yang berusaha keras menjelaskan kalau mereka cuman brothership bukan in relationship. Mayu diam, asyik menonton si Kakak yang pucing pala berbi. Mikoto di tahap dimana pikirannya sungguh pengacau suasana.

"Kak Mikoto mau beli apa." Ini pertanyaan tapi nada sedatar tol Cipularang… entar kalau jadi suami Mayu pasti berubah kan. Mikoto menonjok dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia kepikiran seperti itu….

"Menurutmu, enak telor balado atau ayam sambal ijo?" Mikoto mengusap dagu. Ini keputusan sulit. Telor balado asyik sensasi pedasnya. Rendang sensasi manisnya. "Atau rendang?"

"Aduh Dek jaman sekarang mah langka deh yang dateng kesini kalo lagi pacaran, biasanya kan macem-macem starbak gitu. Tau Mayuyu Slavina? Doi aja sampai diajak pelesiran Eropa sama suaminya ituloh." Si Bapak penjual tengah mengipasi dagangannya berceletuk tanpa peringatan.

"Wah, Pak. Dia juga namanya Mayu loh Pak!" Mikoto tidak nyambung.

"Bagus tuh profil masa depannya cerah," tebak si Bapak asal.

"Pak, telor balado atau rendang ya?" Mikoto galau.

"Adek maunya apa?"

"Kak Mikoto rendang aja ya?"

"Pilihan Mas oke tuh."

"Dek ekskul di sekolah apa?"

Telunjuk dan jempol Mayu membentuk huruf 'J'. Mikoto segera menggantikan peran Mayu. "Dia ikutan klub Judo, Pak." Si Bapak mengangguk mafhum.

"Sayangnya Pak…" _jarang ngomong_, batin Mikoto.

"Sayangnya?" ulang si Bapak.

"Sayang dia aja…" keceplosan. Mayu otomatis menengok ke arah Mikoto. Si pelaku yang lebih pendek segera mengonfirmasi. "U—uh bukan gitu—e—e..e e…" Mikoto merah padam. Rambut sama kulit tidak ada bedanya.

"Mas kenapa sih kok diem aja kasian tuh istrinya malu-malu." Kata si Bapak cengar cengir masam mesem mendapati tingkah gelagapan Mikoto dan respon santai Mayu. "Hihi udah deh kalian chubangz deh."

"Chubangz paan tuh Pak?" mudah sekali mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dari Mikoto.

"Pak, saya mau bungkus nasi dulu." Mayu menghitung. "Dua." Gajadi deh makan disini. Mau makan di rumah aja entar sama Mikoto.

"Chu bangetz, kalian. Kalian berdua." Si Bapak membungkus nasi. "Aduh kalian ini kenapa co cwit banget." Mikoto mingkem digodain lagi. Mayu asyik mengamankan tangan di saku sih.

"Mayu…" bisik Mikoto. "Makannya di rumah aku atau di rumah kamu aja yu?" pelan sekali suaranya.

Mayu diam kok bisa pikirannya barusan tersambung dengan pikiran Mikoto. Mayu mengangguk mengiyakan. Mayu setia mengamati susunan piring di etalase. Mendaftar menu. Ayam, ikan. Gulai nangka. Rendang lebih asyik kayaknya.

"Mas nggak kesian nih bininya kita godain terus?" tanya si Bapak, lalu segera bertanya Mikoto mau beli apa sebagai keputusan. Mikoto condongnya ke rendang… si Bapak memilih untuk menunggu jawaban Mayu saja. Mikoto belo. "P-pak… pliz StaPh iT,,,,"

Mayu mengerjap slow motion dan menyerang si Bapak dengan panah imajiner.

"Yakali udah tau masih nanya."

(SUARA PETIR DI MALAM HARI)

(judes ke si Bapak)

(Mikoto beneran copot warasnya)

.

Lampiran:

1. Ume minta Mayu icip-icip nasi padang yang baru dibuka. Mayu bilang ok. Ume sepulang adiknya segera bergegas beli empat bungkus untuk persediaan. Sesampainya disana ia ngobrol sama si penjual tentang pasangan manis yang barusan datang. Ume mengangguk-ngangguk paham dan dia memutuskan untuk mengganti haluan komik shoujonya jadi komik homo. Soalnya materinya lebih mudah didapat.

2. Mikoto tanpa sadar nangis karena malu. Mayu malah nyanyi: "_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too~_" datar sih tapi Mikoto makin banjir.


End file.
